High School Love Story
by Rosebud343
Summary: Do you love her Inuyasha!" "Of course not Kikyou, she is just a girl to waste my time on."Kagome gasped. A love story with a boy and a girl. Enemies Becoming Friends and the most strangest couples form in Shikon High. But will there be a happy ending?


High School Love Story

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy this story, I love InuYasha and Kagome as a couple, and I hope you'll review. But this is a story in modern times and not the feudal era so sorry to disappoint any of you. ^_^; Also I really don't know the eye color of Inuyasha in his human form so sorry =P

I apologize for spelling mistakes!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heart clenching painfully. Her breath catching in her throat, butterflies in her stomach, and the possibility of puking. Redness overcomes her face and her palms start to sweat. The two options is here that this girl, Kagome Higurashi, was either sick to her stomach or in love.

Good thing it's the latter.

A regular school girl of Shikon High holding the attributes of raven hair that was given to her from her deceased father and warm brown eyes. Her personality of feistiness, kindness, and the ability to catch many hearts of young men has made itself known to her school. Too bad she believed that she couldn't catch one man's eye that she truly desired. A boy currently in her school, a year older then her actually, and currently one of her best friends besides Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi. A bit better for her situation then not having any connection with him whatsoever right? The only problem was though he was dating her older sister. Kikyou Taishou. Well half sisters to be exact, they had the same father yet different mothers. There was a bit of bitterness between their relationships though because you see that their father had left Kikyou's mother for Kagome's.

You can definitely imagine a not so warm family reunion after that incident.

The boy's name? Well you can't really call him a boy by his appearance and age. He was a senior in Shikon High while Kagome was a junior. A popular boy on the football team and its quarterback, Inuyasha Takahashi. Surprise, surprise that every girl in that school had at least a bit of a crush on him. Each girl had the desire to brush their fingers through his soft hair of black that reached to his waist and to be lost in that gaze of violet. Trust me when people say he was in shape when you see him without a shirt which everyone hears from his stalkers and fan girls.

We continue on with this story inside the city of Tokyo where these characters reside in and let the events unravel.

A typical morning in the Higurashi household.

"I'm going to kill you!" shouted Kagome skidding across the tile floor in her socks, making sure she didn't fall and receive a concussion. Too bad that it was too late as her spontaneous little brother Souta already reached their mother before she strangled him to death. He clutched onto her mother's apron and did those perfect fake sobs into her the warm fabric as Kagome's eye twitched.

"Mom that little thing, you can't believe what he did! He-,"

Souta's sobs interrupted her shouts as they conveniently increased in volume. Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she lifted the boy, cutting off the clinging he was doing to her knees so she could move about. One stern look from his mother, Souta shut his mouth to a thin line. Though he added a few sniffles here and there that almost made Kagome have steam

come out of her ears from the anger boiling up. You see little Souta here had just embarrassed her on the phone with her best friend Inuyasha on their regular ten minute wake up call for each other. Souta proceeded to use that fake high pitched girl voice he uses and read a page of Kagome's diary to him and thank goodness she came in just in time because Souta was just about to read one of the entries about her secret crush on the long haired man.

Mrs. Higurashi rubbed her temples before leaning down to Souta's eye level and looking him straight in the eye. Souta blanked and fidgeted while his mother stared while Kagome decided to get a glass of orange juice and blueberry muffin while taking a seat at the table enjoying the show.

Three. Two. O-

"Souta you naughty liar."

Souta snapped his fingers. "Dang. Mom it's so scary how you do that!"

Kagome clapped her hands in applause. First lesson taught by Mrs. Higurashi is that the eyes always held the truth. In situations like these it came in handy. Especially to Kagome when she needed to ruin Souta's devious little plans.

Kagome chugged down the last of her drink and wiped away the bits of crumbs that clung to her lips. The door knocked right on cue which singled that Inuyasha came by to pick her up in his older brother's limo, Sesshoumaru by the way his name was.

Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek as she grabbed her backpack and slipped on her Mary Jane shoes. "Bye mom love you, but not you Souta."

"Hey!"

Kagome laughed as she opened the door to come face to face with her best friend Inuyasha. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha looked ravishing as he did everyday to their daily drive to school; it was Inuyasha's idea to show off to the whole school body with his fortune, but he never let it get to his head which Kagome liked about him. Sliding the door closed behind her and looking at him with shining eyes.

"Ready to go?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The drive from her family shrine to school was short. Kagome still couldn't believe how rich Inuyasha truly was after six years of knowing the guy, but you had to appreciate how well furnished the inside of the limo truly was. Inuyasha laid back against the leather seat as he idly listened to his ipod and texted on his new cell. Kagome didn't really notice, but she caught the glimpse of a text from Kikyou. His current girlfriend and Kagome's half sister who seemed to despise her very existence.

She grew a bit sour at that, but quickly let it go. Instead she entertained herself by checking over her homework. God she hated math. Which there she just came up with the solution of flipping open and closing her cell phone to keep her from being utterly bored. Watching as the light turned off and on keeping her in a bored like trance. The third occupant had placed his magazine and looked at her with a silver eyebrow raised at her in annoyance. Sesshoumaru had quite the sensitive ear and Kagome's blank stare as she opened and closed her phone was quite amusing. Kagome glanced up to see Sesshoumaru watching her and stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

Sesshoumaru glared and turned back to reading his magazine which made Kagome grin. Even though he seemed to be so unemotional she still liked him. It took a bit of time to get used to the glares and icy stares that came with his personality, but Sesshoumaru she understood wasn't that cold. Even though he doesn't say it he's a bug old softy on the inside which she never misses the chance to tell him while Kagome is over their mansion, but that leads into a whole other little argument. Which in the end just leaves Kagome laughing and Sesshoumaru giving his one of his famous ice glares to hide his amusement. (1)

Kagome giggled to herself at the memories.

The limo slowly came to a halt in front of the high school and out came Inuyasha who had gotten rid of the ipod and slid his cell into his front pocket. Kagome stepped out after him and bid farewell to Sesshoumaru who just simply waved back without glancing up. He is always so focused on his work Kagome huffed.

"What do you expect? He's so busy with work that he always moody which can explain the stick up his a-"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's appalled look which sent her heart a flutter a bit. They were currently in the hallway with Kagome patiently waiting for Inuyasha to load all his books into his bag.

"Inuyasha that mouth is definitely going to get you in trouble..," warned Kagome pointing a finger at him. Inuyasha ignored the comment and slammed his locker closed before hauling his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha waved her off and grinned at her stern look.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Sango waving excitedly at her while dragging a dazed Miroku behind her by the hand. An evident slap mark aligned his face made Kagome laugh out loud. It seemed the pervert strikes again by flirting with yet another girl that wasn't his girlfriend Sango Taijiya to earn that mark. The couple currently have been going out for about a year now, but that still didn't stop Miroku's old ways of being a bit of a flirt though you could tell his eyes were only on Sango if you truly knew him like Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango seemed to question it from time to time.

"So I see that Miroku's eyes are wandering a bit again," stated Kagome as she watched the mushy goop of a fallen Miroku being dragged come into full view. Sango huffed.

"Yes it seems so. After I came out of the bathroom I saw him ask yet another girl to bear his child." Kagome snickered and wrapped around her friend's shoulder to ease her stress. Miroku then came back into reality and clutched onto his cheek.

"Ow Sango…love you hurt more then a kick to my privates."

"You want to try that theory out," warned Sango glaring over at him which instantly shut him up. Inuyasha chuckled before exchanging high fives with his best friend.

"Man Miro you need to be more sly. You're losing your touch," Inuyasha scorned. Miroku punched him in the arm playfully. That goes to show Miroku and Inuyasha's brotherly love. Kagome sighed before she lightly slapped the back of Inuyasha's head for that comment. Back to school again after a nice long summer vacation with her friends. This year planning to be a bit different with two new additions to the group. Kouga Lang and Ayame Ookami. Kouga was the son of a local business man that was partners with the Takahashi Corporation which the owner was Sesshoumaru. They highly respected each other and helped one another out of tight situations, but even though this occurred. Kouga and Inuyasha couldn't help, but fight a bit when they are in the same room. Though it's just to tease.

On the other hand Ayame was the daughter of a major wedding business that her mother owned and held a huge crush on the tanned brunette or the one called Kouga. How coincidental that they were in an arranged marriage, but Kouga still can not accept that fact.

Denial.

Speak of the devil when Kouga rounded the corner and hugged the back of Kagome's figure causing her to almost jump out of her socks from surprise and fear.

"Don't worry the great Kouga is here," he announced to the group of friends. Inuyasha growled as he roughly pulled him away from Kagome.

"Stupid! Don't cling to Kagome like that when you got a fiancé!" Inuyasha growled out. Kouga glared. Hard.

"Shut up mutt! I don't know what you're talking about; Kagome is the only one for me!" He declared with hearts in his eyes.

"Don't call me mutt you dumb jock!"

"Like you should be talking."

Well that was a new record. Two seconds of seeing each other and already at each other's throats. Kagome mentally noted this as she looked about the now crowded hallway to try and recognize any familiar faces. She found none and sighed, wondering where Ayame was yet shrugged it off. The bell rang cutting off the current insult Inuyasha was throwing at Kouga. Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha went into one direction as the two girls in the other waving farewell to each other as they headed off to their homerooms. Though Kagome regretted looking back when she took in the view of Kikyou coming up to Inuyasha in a hurry and kissing him full on the lips. Her giggling voice making Kagome want to rip out all the hair from her head.

"God I hate her," mumbled Kagome and Sango smiled at her in sympathy as she patted her best friend on the back.

"I know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah lunch. The time to let go and relax, enjoy the friendly conversation among companions and get up to date with the latest gossip. Kagome loved this time of their school schedule where all of the gang could meet up with each other for about a half and hour and talk. Sure the morning went well and Sango chit chatted about their summers and the memories they made during it with their friends. Like the time at Miroku's home where Inuyasha dared him to give his sleeping father a lap dance and well when his dad awoke. Let's just say he was grounded for two months, but that didn't stop him from sneaking out and the incident had everyone laughing their hearts out.

That time around is where they had invited Kouga and Ayame to a first friend gathering and everyone had hit it off pretty well. Sango had met Ayame at the store where a man had stolen Ayame's purse ehich held all her credit cards and Sango literally kicked his ass. Ayame was so grateful and offered Sango a reward, but Sango humbly rejected it. That day they talked a bit about themselves and Ayame mentioned lacking in social life since her mother was very strict. Sango simply smiled and asked her to come to a little get together she was having tomorrow.

Making matters short she had introduced Ayame to the group, she was instantly accepted. Especially with her kindness and the ability to kick a hole in the wall. While Kouga was met hitting on Kagome during a trip to the movies with Kagome obviously tagging along with Sango, and Miroku. Inuyasha at the time was on a date with Kikyou which had made Kagome a bit jealous. Though later on that day it got interesting as Kouga ended up with a black eye thanks to dear old Sango. To this day Sango still apologizes for it, but it was comical to receive a friendship after that incident. Don't worry Kouga wasn't that mad.

Though the funniest part was when they introduced Kouga and Ayame to each other to find out in reality that they already knew the other. Finding out that Ayame was obsessed with Kouga and Kouga just trying to get away. That's how they found out about the whole arranged marriage and how Kouga was escaping each meeting their parents planned together for these two.

As I cease my babbling, the gang minus Ayame sat at their usual table from last year. Miroku and Sango were talking about when they should plan their next date, Kouga arguing to one of his soccer friends about the next game on Tuesday of next week. Typical from the soccer superstar. Inuyasha currently kissing Kikyou goodbye with Kagome watching them intensely, Sango noticed in the corner of her eye the crushed can of soda in Kagome's hand was held in a clutching grip. Yeah Kagome was definitely not that happy of seeing her best friend smooch with her sister. Cough. Excuse me, half sister.

"Hey Kagome," Sango piped up distracting the raven haired girl from the scene displayed before her.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to meet up after school for that new arcade that just opened by the beach. We can all have Kouga over here," Sango pointed at Kouga which caught his attention. "have his limo drive us. What do you guys say?"

Miroku instantly agreed. "Of course dear Sango, I will follow you to the ends of the earth!" he shouted causing people to stare. Sango blushed and decided to ignore his love proclamation as she turned to Kagome.

"I'm in too," said Kagome.

Kouga cleared his voice to receive his friends' attention. "What about me? I have no choice, but to go along with this little affair?"

"Yes," said Sango instantly. "Besides wouldn't you like to spend a bit more time with Kagome over there?"

Kouga grinned.

"Hell yeah, alright I'll arrange it. Better then Ayame tailing me all afternoon," he muttered. Kagome lifted her head from the tray.

"Right by the way where is Ayame?" she asked. Kagome had to admit she was worried to not find the red head anywhere in the school building. Even if Ayame was a senior like the boys she still had the same lunch period and classes as Kouga. Which was a bit convenient she might add, but shrugged it off as another scheme to get Kouga to fall in love with her. Her meaning Ayame.

"I heard she got a cold." said Kouga, but he decided to wave it off. "I'm sure she's fine. I bet her mother is keeping close eye watch on her and hired the finest doctors to help her only daughter back to health." Kagome had to agree with that, Ayame was probably fine and at this moment just lazily flipping through the channels of her plasma screen.

Cue for this time to have Inuyasha make his entrance known.

"Hey guys what's up."

"Nothing much," stated Miroku. "But my woman came up with the plan to meet up after school in Kouga's limo to the new arcade that just opened up." Sango blushed at the possession and Kagome nudged her in the side teasingly. Inuyasha's smirk instantly turned into a frown. He scratched the back of his head.

"Damn sorry guys. I got another date with Kikyou today after school at that new fancy French restaurant she was dying to see." Kagome mentally fumed at her sister for ruining yet another chance to spend time with her crush. Curse her.

"Man mutt if you keep this up. You're going to go bankrupt with that girl's taste."

"Shut up Kouga."

Well, Kagome sighed. At least she still had a couple of minutes left of lunch to talk to him.

Kagome smiled. "So Inuyasha how about tom-

The bell rang.

'Dammit," Kagome thought angrily as the group hurriedly threw out their lunches and got back to class. (2)

After school the gang met up with Kouga. Kagome waving farewell to Inuyasha as he was dragged by the arm by Kikyou.

"Come on! Come on! We don't have all day!" Kouga shouted to the group as he stepped into his black limousine. The group hustled in, admiring the flat screen and mini fridge. Miroku took out a mountain dew (3) and snapped the cap open, offering a sip to Sango who politely refused. Kagome situated herself in the plush seats and bounced around excitedly.

"Like the limo?" laughed Kouga noticing Kagome's giddiness. She nodded and Sango reached out for the remote, turning the channel to a random cartoon.

"Where to Mr. Lang?" asked the chauffer.

"To the newly opened arcade Jenkins (4)." The elderly man nodded before closing off the window that allowed the driver to talk to his passengers.

Kagome was in for a long drive

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The arcade bounced with life. The colored lights and loud noises mixed together had Kagome's ear wring in annoyance. If Sesshoumaru were here he would have closed down this establishment of the complaint of the volume. Kagome watched as the group headed off into different direction. The boys had headed off into the basketball game and Sango headed to that new dance dance revolution game they heard so much about.

Kagome was pumped to let out some of her recent frustrations out. Too bad the light of happiness and good fortune wasn't shining on her day today.

"Errr…get off me you jerk!"

The voice sounded familiar. Wait…

"Ayame!" Kouga turned at hearing the name instantly and his eyes met with the red haired woman's. Their enemy Naraku was carrying off Ayame with his little gang of his and she looked a bit tied up. Literally.

Kouga's eyes narrowed and growled so low and dangerous that the nearby kids stepped away cautiously.

"Don't you dare…."

And he pounced.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hello! Sorry for the rush at the end. I guess I was just excited to have a story up :D

1. Come on he has to hide his emotions and I just wanted to explain about his inner feelings.

2. Poor Kagome-chan! D:

3. Mountain dew is my favorite soda so yup.

4. I love the name XD I even came up with being Sarah Jenkins

Please Review


End file.
